The Love Game
by AnimeGalz
Summary: Have you ever thought that a game with rules would be so easy? Well, in this story the only rule is to keep a secret. After lying to Sasumi, Ryo and Rika must now pretend to be a couple without blowing their covers, but what happened if a little accident
1. Chapter One

**The Love Game**

**By AnimeGalz**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the Digimon characters.**

**Summary: **Have you ever thought that a game with rules would be so easy? Well, in this story the only rule is to keep a secret. After lying to Sasumi, Ryo and Rika must now pretend to be a couple without blowing their covers, but what happened if a little accident happened? Can they still keep their secret alive or will the whole thing blow?

**Chapter One**

Over a net, a volleyball came lunging through the air. A fist came to an aim at the ball.

"I got it!" called out Rika. Rika threw her fist at the ball as it went flying back to the other side.

"Hua!" another hand shot up, aiming the ball back at the other side.

Zoe got this one and aimed it right over the heads of all the other team members head.

"Damn Zoe! That's the best shot ever from you!" complimented Rika.

"Thanks Rika." she smiled at her team member.

"Hey...ummm...where's the ball?" Ryo, the guy on the other team asked, scratching his head.

Just before anybody could answer him, there was a loud cry.

"Does that answer your question Ryo?" smoothly asked Rika.

"I guess. I'll go get it!" Ryo ran to where the cry was.

When he was almost out of sight, Zoe walked up to Rika with her arms crossed around her chest. She shooked her and added, "I don't see why you two never go out. You two would make a great couple you know,"

"Whatever Zoe I don't date guys like him," Rika pointed out.

"Whatever, but you know..." she started again.

"Shut up!" she warned Zoe who burst out laughing.

Meanwhile Ryo finally came to where the ball was. It seems to hit a girl from his class, Sasumi. She stood up and brushed off her uniform. She then brushed her hair. Ryo stared for a moment then slowly walked over to her. Sasumi saw Ryo and quickly gave a smile.

"Ryo! I was looking for you! Where'd you go?!" she questioned him, giving him a hug.

"Sasumi... squeaky voice...you're choking me!" he said.

"Huh? Oh sorry," she let go and blushed.

"I can breathe again," he said relief. He got to his regular self in no time. He looked around and saw what he was looking for, the volleyball. He ran over to it and picked it up. Sasumi stared closely at what Ryo was doing.

"Uh what are you doing?" she asked curious.

"This." he showed her the volleyball.

"Oh so that was what hit me," her finger touched her chin anime style.

"Oh, sorry about that I guess Zoe's hit was too hard then," Ryo apologized.

"It's okay." Sasumi scooted over some more to Ryo.

"Well, I better be going then," he was about to go until Sasumi stopped him.

"Where are you going now Ryo?!" she asked, clinging onto his arm.

"I have to give the ball back to Rika so we can finish the game," he explained.

"Rika?! You're playing volleyball with Rika?!" she said, almost with anger. If she hated anybody, it was definitely Rika.

"Yeah, why?" he turned his head.

"Oh nothing," she mumbled to herself. "It's just that that little want-to-be acts so much like a bitch."

"What?" Ryo turned to her as if he heard something.

"Oh nothing!" she said in her sweet little innocent voice.

"Okay. I think I should be going now," he waved but with quick thinking, Sasumi pretended to trip and fell onto Ryo. Both of them fell to the ground.

Blushing, Sasumi said, "Sorry Ryo. I...I trip..."

"It's okay," he added, blushing.

"What's going on here?" a familiar voice called out.

Ryo and Sasumi both looked up to find none other than Rika.

"Hi Rika," Ryo gave a half smile and wave.

"Rika, how nice to see you," Sasumi faked.

"Uh hu," Rika saw the volleyball by Ryo's head and grabbed it. "Thanks Ryo,"

She was about to leave until she walked a few back. "One word of advice, get a room," With that she walked back on over to the net.

"Rika! It's not like that!" Ryo called after her. "Get off Sasumi!" he quickly pushed her off and stood up.

"Ooof!" she landed. "Ryo!"

"Why'd you do that?!" he asked.

"I said I tripped!" she cried, getting herself up.

"I'm out," Ryo began to walk.

"Wait!" Sasumi got in front of Ryo, making him stop.

Annoyed, he asked, "Now what?"

"Well...then...can you go to the spring dance with me?" she looked down at her shoes.

"Uh...I can't...I already have a date..." he lied.

"What?! Who?!" she questioned him.

"Uh...my girlfriend," he quickly lied.

"Who's that?" she wondered on every girl in her class.

"Oh that...ummm...my girlfriend has a name," he said, not knowing what to say next.

"I know that...but what's her name?!" she asked again, getting annoyed.

"Ummm..." he stuttered.

"Well?!" she was impatient.

"Rika!" he blurted.

"Rika's your girlfriend?!" she was shock to hear this from Ryo.

Ryo nodded, knowing that he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

"If Rika's your girlfriend, you'll have to show up at the dance with her tomorrow night right?" she asked.

Again he nodded.

"Fine then, I'll be looking forward to it Ryo," with that said, she stormed off.

When she was out of sight, he turned to his back.

"Ah, great! Now what am I gonna do?" he asked himself.


	2. Chapter Two

**The Love Game**

**By AnimeGalz**

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or the digimon characters.**

**Chapter Two**

Ryo slowly walked, thinking of what and how to ask Rika.

"Rika...will you be my girlfriend?" he said to himself. He shook his head and said again,"That sounds too gay. Why did I have to say that to Sasumi. Rika will never be my girlfriend,"

"What's this about Rika being your girlfriend Ryo?" wondered a familiar voice behind him.

"Ah! Zoe! Don't do that!" Ryo warned her.

"Hehe...sorry...but what about Rika?" she asked again.

"Nothing," Ryo walked faster than he did before.

"Hold up Mr!" Zoe pulled him by the ear. anime style

"Hey! That's my ear! Ow! Ow! Ow!" he cried. anime style

"Tell me Ryo!" Zoe ordered.

"If I do...ow! Will you let go of my ear?!" he demanded.

"Of course," she smoothly said.

"Okay then. I'll tell! Now let go!" he commanded.

"You said it," she pulled her fingers from his ear and crossed them around her chest.

Ryo rubbed his ear. Then he spoke,"I told Sasumi that I couldn't go to the spring dance with her,"

"And..." Zoe tapped her foot on the ground.

"And what?!" he thought.

"The part about Rika," she pointed out.

"Oh yea...that part...ummm...I kind of told her that Rika was my girlfriend..."he quietly said.

"Ryo!" she shouted.

"I know. I know. That was the baddest thing I ever did." he said again.

"That's great! This is the perfect time you and Rika can be together! This is like a dream come true! Yay!" she shouted happily, danceing around. anime style

"What?! You actually like the idea?!" Ryo was amazed. He thought Zoe was going to bitch at him for what he did but he was wrong.

"This is so fantastic!" she still went on.

"Yea. But...how are we gonna get Rika to agree?" he wondered.

"Ryo...leave that to me. I got everything under control,"

"Rika! Rika!" Zoe screamed out.

"What's wrong Zoe?!" she asked with concern by the look on Zoe's face.

"You-you-you-have to-to-to come quick! Something terrible happened!" she lied in between sniffs.

"Like what?!" she wanted to know.

"Kari...she...she...sniff" was all she could say.

"Kari?! What happened to Kari?!" she asked.

"Something happened to her! You have to help her!" she sobbed.

"Where?! Show me!" she demanded.

Zoe showed Rika the place where she and Ryo were talking just a while ago. When they got there, Rika saw Ryo standing by the tree.

"Uh...hey there Rika," he half waved.

Rika crossed her arms and turned to Zoe, who looked really innocent.

"Okay,what's going on here?!" she demanded.

"Ask him!" Zoe pointed over to Ryo.

Rika looked on over to him as he approached her. She waited for his reply.

"Ummm...how can I say this...ummm...Rika..." he hesitated for a while.

"Oh gosh, is it so hard to say?! He wants you to be his girlfriend!" Zoe quickly blurted out.

"You . . . what?!" Rika asked.

"Oh thanks a lot Zoe!" Ryo cried.

"No prob," Zoe winked and gave a finger wave. anime style

"Okay, what?!" Rika asked again.

"Rika...Sasumi wanted to go to the dance with Ryo but Ryo said no cause he already had a girlfriend which was a terrible lie!" Zoe pointed to Ryo as the blame of this mess.

"You thought it was fantastic! 'That's so fantastic!'" Ryo imitated when Zoe was so happy for both of them.

"Hey, I may have done that but I wasn't that gay saying it like you just now... oh but you're the one who started this!" she accused.

"Hey I-" Before he could finish his word, Rika stop him.

"I want to know what happened," Rika said to them.

"Rika I'm really sorry for what I did. I know I should of thought of another's girl's name but your's came to my mind first..." Ryo slowly apologized, bowing to her.

"So what do you say Rika? You don't have to really like each other, pretend you do and have some fun," Zoe added.

Rika still didn't say a word. Ryo and Zoe both stared at her, watching her next move. She drew in a big breath and let out a word.

"Okay. Fine...I'll be your 'pretend' girlfriend,"

"You will?! Thank you Rika!" Ryo cried and without thinking, he gave her a kiss on the cheeks. "Uh sorry 'bout that."

Rika blushed. "It's okay."

Zoe looked at the two 'pretend' lovers and promised to herself that even though they're just pretending, she'll find a way to make them really like each other.


	3. Chapter Three

**The Love Game**

**By AnimeGalz**

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or the digimon characters.**

**Chapter Three**

Kari and Zoe were in Rika's room, helping her decide on what clothes to wear to the dance with Ryo.

"Okay...what about this one?" Rika showed herself in a blue tang top and white flare jeans with a chain around the waist. Zoe and Kari sat there thinking of what to say.

"It's so so..." Zoe couldn't finish her sentence.

"So plain," Kari finished off for Zoe.

"Yeah, what she said. You can't show up wearing like that," explained Zoe.

"And why not? It's just a dance," Rika said.

"It's not just 'a' dance. It's 'the' spring dance with Ryo!" Kari pointed out.

"She's right you know," Zoe agreed.

"You guys! What's the big deal!" Rika asked.

"The big deal is that you don't know how to dress yourself at all for a dance," Zoe answered her.

"So...what now?" Rika fell onto her bed.

Zoe and Kari both looked at each other with wicked grins, knowing what the other one was thinking. Rika got up from her bed and saw two pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Oh no you two don't!" Rika got in motion to run but quickly Zoe and Kari grabbed her just in time.

"No! You can't do this to me! You guys!" Rika screamed.

"Stop complaining Rika!" Zoe struggled with her.

"Besides...it's not gonna kill you or anything," Kari pointed out.

So they dragged Rika out to the mall and to the most popular clothing store...**_LIGHTS!_** Rika tried on every clothes Zoe and Kari picked out.

"That one!" exclaimed Zoe after Rika came out.

"This one?" Rika asked confused. "Hell no,"

"Come on Rika! It looks great on you! Don't you think so Kari!" Zoe turned to Kari, hoping she would agree.

"Ummm...I don't know...it looks plain...not really Rika-type," Kari said.

"Good point. Next!" Zoe sat right back down as Rika annoyed by all of this, went back in for the other one.

"Okay...now what?" Rika asked the two friends.

"It's beautiful Rika!" Zoe cried.

"Abosolutly! Ryo will just die when he sees you wearing this!" Kari agreed.

"You think?" she asked, not sure.

Zoe and Kari nodded their heads and Rika decided to take it. After that, the girls went to go get lunch. They went to a fast food restaurant in the mall. Each one got what they wanted. They got a table near a plant.

"You're gonna get fat if you eat all of those Zoe," Kari pointed out, drinking from her coke can.

"So...I don't wanna be skinny like you Kari," Zoe teased.

"Say that one more time!" Kari started.

"It's always the same with you two," Rika ordered, taking a bite from her big mac.

They stayed and ate for awhile until they saw Sasumi, Yuri and Lina. The girls stop in front of each other.

"Well well well, look who's here," Sasumi crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side with an evil grin.

"What do you want Sasumi?" Rika asked, already annoyed by Sasumi for the past couple of months.

"Nothing. Can't a friend stop by and say hello?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Since when were we ever friends?" Zoe wondered.

"Tch. Very funny Zoe. Oh...and one word of advice to you...you seriously need some fashion tips," she added coldly.

"Hmph! I'll show you!" Zoe aimed forward Sasumi but Rika and Kari held her back. Sasumi stepped back a few spaces. Rika let go of Zoe's arm and walked up to Sasumi's face.

"Back off. You got that?" Rika warned.

Sasumi grew silent. "Tch. Just because you're Ryo's girlfriend, that doesn't mean I can't hurt you...but since you're just a punk, I guess you might go crying so I'll hold that thought for now," Sasumi flipped some of her hair back as Rika held a fist. She got real mad and **BAM!** Rika gave Sasumi a big punch on her cheek! Sasumi fell on the floor as people scurried away.

"Sasumi!" Yuri and Lina cried, helping their friend up.

Sasumi held her hand to her bruised up cheek.

"You bitch! How dare you punch my beautiful face like that!" Sasumi barked. Yuri and Lina held her back while Zoe and Kari held Rika back. Crowds of people stared and some walked away from the area.

"It's not my face so I don't really care for an ugly face like yours. You got that?"Rika said.

"Sasumi...there's too many people in here," whispered Yuri.

Sasumi flung them off and walked up to Rika's face.

"You better watch your back Nonako, or else, you and your little friends will get it," she warned and walked away with her friends following right behind her.

"Ohh, I'm scared," Zoe acted sarcastically.

"Come on...let's get out of here," suggested Kari.

"Good idea," Rika still had her eyes on the back of Sasumi though.

"And you better watch yours Shidou..."


End file.
